Last Chance
by Just Yesterday
Summary: BL Oneshot. Based after most of season four. It's okay Luke. You can't help who you love, Brooke said finally. Lucas held her gaze as she continued. I know I couldn't.


Title: Last Chance

Author: D Sollers

Subject: BL Oneshot. Based after most of season four. "It's okay Luke. You can't help who you love," Brooke said finally. Lucas held her gaze as she continued. "I know I couldn't."

Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with One Tree Hill and the only thing I am interested in, is Bryan Greenberg.

Authors Notes: I know another one, right? lol! But I thought I would do something easy, something that I have been thinking about for a while. Please review!

**Last Chance**

"Can you believe it's finally over?"

The familiar voice startled Brooke, who had distanced herself from her friends and the party and headed down to the beach. High school was over and all of the seniors of Tree Hill would graduate, all except for Rachel who didn't really seem to mind.

Brooke silently shook her head as she continued to stare out into the ocean. Lucas took his place beside her, sitting down on the warm sand and following her gaze towards the water.

"I can't believe you're leaving Tree Hill," Lucas said finally. She didn't turn to look at him as he continued, afraid that if she did he would know how she truly felt. "It's not going to be the same without you..."

She looked over her shoulders, motioning towards the party. "You'll have everyone else here, at least for a little while. You won't even realize I'm gone, I promise." Brooke bit the bottom of her lip as she turned back towards the ocean.

"Don't say that," Lucas said quietly.

Brooke fought back laughter. "Don't say what? The truth?" For the first time in what seemed like forever, Brooke turned to look at her former boyfriend. The blue eyes that she had loved so much were filled with such confusion as she continued. "When was the last time we talked? At least when you and I were together, you still hung out with Peyton. And you saved her every chance you got."

"Brooke..." 

Lucas knew there was nothing he could say to make things right between the two of them. He had a hundred reasons at the time for the things he had done but now, months later he realized how stupid they had been.

"It's okay Luke. You can't help who you love," Brooke said finally. Lucas held her gaze as she continued. "I know I couldn't."

Brooke took a deep breath, knowing the honesty in what she had just said. Loving Lucas was like breathing to her, something that was constant and would never change. Facing that, had been one of the hardest things that she had done.

"What happened to us?" Lucas said, turning towards her and reaching for her hand. For a moment he held it, just as he had so many times before. His eyes gazed down to her tiny fingers intertwined with his own and he shook his head, amazed at just how perfectly their hands had fit together.

"What changed?"

There was a lump forming in the back of his throat, something that hadn't happened in a really long time. He found himself sorting through his thoughts, trying to make the most sense out of everything that he was feeling.

"I guess we did," Brooke said finally. "We were too busy doing our own thing that we lost sight of each other. It happens I guess... People fall out of love all the time."

It was there where he let go of her hand, fully aware of what she had just said. His worst fear had been true all along, the girl that he loved for the better half of his high school years had fallen out of love with him. Had given him up. Perhaps their love had never been enough, would never have been enough.

"I can't believe that."

Brooke raised her eyebrow, and laughed. "Whatever Lucas, believe what you want." Wrapping her arms across her chest, she looked towards the ocean once again. "I wish I could just stay like this, on this beach..." She shut her eyes and took a deep breath, taking a moment to enjoy the scenery that she would be leaving behind and the only life that she knew.

"I know you were scared."

His words caught her off guard as she turned towards him and glared. "What the hell are you talking about?" Brooke snapped at him, obviously annoyed at his words.

"And I know that it was my fault. I loved you Brooke, so much more than you think." Lucas took a deep breath and continued softly. "I didn't want to lose you...lose us. When Peyton told me she had feelings for me, I was surprised. I didn't see it coming because for the past two years, all I've seen was you. All I've wanted was you."

Brooke smiled sadly. "Until you realized you could have Peyton."

"No."

He held her gaze, wanting her to fully understand everything that he was telling her. Her eyes stared into his blue as he continued.

"Until I realized you had really given up. Peyton told me that you only asked me to the basketball game because you were trying to make her mad. You didn't love me, you were just trying to make her jealous."

Brooke bit her lip, a bit embaressed by her actions. She went to say something but he cut her off, not giving her a chance to defend herself.

"Peyton needed me," Lucas said honestly. "There's no question in my mind whether or not I love her because I do. I always have. But that doesn't mean that I never loved you, because I did." Tears filled her eyes as she listened to Lucas. "I still do."

Brooke shook her head angrily. "Lucas don't say that. You can't, y0u have no right! You're with Peyton now, don't you get it? You chose! You picked her." She stood up, anger raging through her. Her friendship with Peyton was fragile, something that she wasn't willing to let get destroyed once again.

She stared down at him, trying her best to form the words that she wanted to say. "I'm not her Lucas. You can't be with her and say those things to me."

"I'm not with her," he said.

A thousand questions ran through Brooke's mind as he said those words but he continued. "We broke up this morning. She's going to school in Savannah and my life is here, in Tree Hill. We decided we were better off as friends."

"Oh..."

Lucas stood up and the two quietly made their way back to the party. There were so many things that he had wanted to say to her, things that he had been too afraid to say. He knew this was his chance, one last final moment to be honest her. His mind replayed their relationship and all of the tears and the laughter that had gone along with it.

Taking a hold of her hand, he turned her towards him. She fought back tears as his arms wrapped around her in a hug, something that she had missed for so long. Brooke shut her eyes, allowing herself to have that moment in his arms, before she pulled away quietly.

"I'm going to miss you," he said honestly.

"New York's only a road trip away," she said with a dimpled grin. "Besides, you'll be seeing me around. I'm the Godmother of tutorbaby, remember."

Lucas nodded his head.

"If there was a chance for us, would you tell me?"

Brooke looked up at him, the smile falling from her face. His voice had been soft, no louder than a whisper but she was sure of what she heard.

There was nothing she could say to him, nothing that would comfort either of them. Their lives were going in seperate directions, seperated by not only miles but by circumstances.

But their lives would be connected, joined together by Nathan and Haley and their little baby. The thought made them both smile, knowing that they would always be connected, in some way.

Brooke took a deep breath and leaned towards Lucas, placing a soft kiss on his lips. The kiss had taken Lucas by surprise but as she deepened the kiss, his arms wrapped around her petite body. She pulled away seconds later, a blush spreading across the apples of her cheeks and she smiled up at him.

"I'll see you around Luke," she said finally.

He nodded his head and watched the brunette walk away from him.

As Lucas headed back towards the party, he couldn't help but realize there was no promise of a relationship, no words spoken that would indicate that they had a chance.

But he smiled, as he thought about tomorrow and all of it's endless possibilities. Knowing deep in his heart, that his relationship with Brooke Davis was anything but over.

The End.

Alrighty people! I have had this and another chapter of Wait for You written but kept messing up. Please leave me reviews and let me know what you think.


End file.
